The present invention relates to a brace assembly for supporting a drywall pan and more particularly pertains to assisting a drywaller by relieving stress on his or her wrist and hand normally associated with holding a drywall pan.
The use of drywall tools and accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, drywall tools and accessories heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of aiding drywallers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,584 to Albert discloses a mud pan capable of being attached to the belt of a worker during drywall installation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,348 to Brandenburger discloses a storage device for drywall texturing material. U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,001 to Samuelson discloses a combination joint compound hopper and tape dispenser.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a brace assembly for supporting a drywall pan for assisting a drywaller by relieving stress on his or her wrist and hand normally associated with holding a drywall pan.
In this respect, the brace assembly for supporting a drywall pan according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting a drywaller by relieving stress on his or her wrist and hand normally associated with holding a drywall pan.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved brace assembly for supporting a drywall pan which can be used for assisting a drywaller by relieving stress on his or her wrist and hand normally associated with holding a drywall pan. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.